Reset
by schmetterlingvh
Summary: Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Aku dan Seohyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Oneshot. KyuMin. Warnings inside. RnR please :


**Title :** Reset

**Author :** schmetterlingvh

**Pairing :** One-sided!KyuMin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)

**Side Pairing :** Slight!SeoKyu (Seohyun/Kyuhyun)

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Warnings :** Slight BL (Boys Love), Self-abuse, Character death

**Disclaimer :** Standard disclaimers applied.

**Summary :**Senyum Khyuhyun melebar. "Aku dan Seohyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." 

_Based on Reset song by Super Junior_

Reset fanfiction copyright to schmetterlingvh 

.

. 

_You ask me if I really don't feel anything or if nothing's wrong from time to time_

_Do I really look like nothing is wrong?_

_Do I?_

.

. 

"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini hyung," magnae Super Junior tersebut meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin. "Suhu tubuhmu sedikit tinggi loh hyung."

"Ne. Gwenchanayo Kyuhyunnie. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar panasnya akan hilang," balas the king of aegyo seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kalau butuh bantuanku bilang saja ya hyung. Aku akan berada di ruang tengah," lanjut Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar yang ia bagi dengan Sungmin.

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin kepada kesunyian kamar dorm-nya. 

.

.

_Even now when Iook at you my heart hurts_

_Even it's for a moment_

_I try hard not to let my tears fall_

_Don't you know that I'm smiling like a fool?_

.

. 

"Hyung! Menurutmu aku cocok tidak memakai baju ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalik-balikkan badannya bak model, memamerkan blazer cream yang baru ditemukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan namdongsaengnya itu.

"Kau cocok memakai apapun Kyuhyunnie. Lagipula kau mau kemana sih sampai memberantakkan lemari dan mencoba berbagai baju?" tanyanya mellirik kearah bagian lemari milik Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Namja evil itu menyinggungkan senyuman polos yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Emm.. Aku mau bertemu dengan Seohyun-ah, hyung," jawabnya malu-malu.

Sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk berulang kali. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak, membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sadar akan perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Ia mencoba untuk tegar. Yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir dengan isakan tangis di kegelapan kamarnya.

Sendirian 

.

. 

_Now how can you and I become friends like before?_

_Can we really be like that?_

_Can we really?_

.

. 

"Hyung! Ireona!"

Sungmin terbangun oleh kegaduhan yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya yang sedikit sembab karena sesi menangis-sendirian miliknya semalam.

"Hyung! Min-hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Ireona hyung!" Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin saat ia mendapat respon nihil dari hyung-nya tersebut.

"Ada apa sih Kyu? Gumam Sungmin. Ia masih ingin kembali ke alam mimpinya yang indah. Dimana seluruh keinginannya dapat terkabulkan. Termasuk keinginannya untuk dapat memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Aduh.. Hyung bangun dulu biar hyung bisa dengar lebih jelas!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

"Iya iya ini aku sudah bangun," gumam Sungmin, merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dengan malas.

Namdongsaengnya kini tersenyum kelewat ceria. "Hyung. Aku ingin menceritakkan kabar bahagia hyung!"

"A-apa?" jawab Sungmin tersenyum aneh. Dalam hatinya ia berharap kabar itu bukanlah kabar yang menyangkut Kyuhyun dengan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun oleh para fans.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

"Aku dan Seohyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." 

.

. 

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_I'm looking at you, only you_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_You, I can't forget you_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_How am I to let go of the person who's standing in front of me?_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

.

. 

Miris.

Begitulah keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Semakin hari berat badan namja itu menurun.

Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan hanya keluar jika ada schedule atau ingin sekedar menggunakan kamar kecil.

Tidak jarang juga ia keluar dengan terpaksa karena tarikkan member (terutama Heechul).

Selebihnya ia lebih memilih mengunci dirinya rapat-rapat dibawah dekapan selimut merah muda kesayangannya.

Andaikan ada tombol 'putar balik' atau bahkan 'reset' dalam kehidupan, pasti Sungmin tidak segan untuk menekan tombol tersebut. Dan ia tidak akan semenderita ini. 

.

. 

_You_

_Please say something_

_That your heart is aching with longing too like me_

_Tell me_

_My heart stops_

_I can't breath_

.

. 

Nafas Sungmin tercekat melihat adegan di hadapannya. Namja yang ia cintai dengan kekasihnya sedang berpelukkan di bawah guyuran sinar lampu taman.

Apakah mereka tidak takut akan tertangkap kamera?

Atau jangan-jangan mereka memang sengaja?

Rasa sakit kembali menyeruak di dada kiri Sungmin. Diremasnya jaket yang ia pakai, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi rasa aneh yang meluao di dada kirinya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

Dengan segera ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan malam dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke dorm.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan menyembunyikan semuanya sendirian. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menangis dan menyimpan segalanya di dalam kotak pandora miliknya. 

.

. 

_My wounds don't heal_

_I patch up the empty holes you left with tears today too_

_By any chance, would you go there?_

_Think about me occasionally?_

_Thinking this, I go crazy_

.

. 

Sungmin menatap meja makan dengan tatapan kosong, mengundang berbagai tanda tanya bagi saudara se-grupnya itu. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam saat diajak mengobrol. Ke meja makan saja harus ditarik oleh Heechul dulu.

"Minnie-ah gwenchana? Apa anemiamu akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh lagi?" tanya sang leader dengan nada prihatin.

Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak akan prihatin melihat sosok yang sebelumnya ceria, sehat dan murah senyum sekarang berubah menjadi sosok pendiam dan pemurung.

Ditambah siang tadi saat melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, dokter menyatakan kalau bobot Sungmin turun jauh dibawah berat normalnya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia tidak bisa mempercayai suaranya sendiri saat ini. Tidak jika ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi menangis hariannya.

Biarlah hanya dia yang tau perasaannya sendiri. Toh suatu saat mungkin perasaannya pada Kyuhyun akan menghilang.. _Mungkin_. 

.

. 

_Do you know this heart of mine?_

_I love you, I love you_

_I promise you_

_I'll hold your hand tight_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_Come back to me_

_Press the reset_

.

. 

"Kyu.. Aku menyukaimu.."

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku juga menyukai hyung kok"

"Aniyo.. Aku menyukaimu.. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja, bukan sebagai seorang hyung.."

_BRAK!_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Lee Sungmin! Aku normal dan aku sudah memiliki Seohyun!"

"K-kyu..."

"Aku normal Lee Sungmin! **NORMAL**!"

"M-mianhabnida..."

"Pergi.. Aku tidak ingin memiliki hyung yang tidak normal sepertimu!" 

.

. 

_Can we really not go back to how we were?_

_To the day when we first bumped into each other_

_I guess we can't go back to that day_

_Please, oh please_

_Possibly, maybe_

_If you too are smiling for my sake_

_If it's really like that_

_Come back now_

.

. 

Sungmin terkulai lemas di lantai kamarnya yang terbalut karpet biru.

Kyuhyun menolak untuk kembali sekamar dengan Sungmin tanpa mengatakan alasannya kepada member Super Junior yang lain. Kyuhyun memindahkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke kamar Eunhyuk yang memang tidak memiliki teman sekamar sejak dulu.

Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tau penyebabnya. Bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau dia-lah pengebabnya.

Semua karena kebodohannya. 

.

. 

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_I'm looking at you, only you_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_You, I can't forget you_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_How am I to let go of the person who's standing in front of me?_

_Press the reset_

.

. 

"Uhh.." terdengar rintihan kecil di dalam kamar mandi dorm Super Junior. Saat ini keadaan dorm sedang kosong karena semua member sedang melakukan schedule mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali Sungmin.

Dokter pribadi Super Junior tidak mengizinkan Sungmin untuk beraktifitas karena kondisi kesehatan Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini menurun kelewat drastis. Dokter itu bahkan sempat memarahi Sungmin karena sang eternal member tidak menggubris satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sudah seminggu Sungmin 'diistirahatkan' di dorm. Dan sudah seminggu ini pula Sungmin mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi berjam-jam hingga ia mendengar pintu depan dorm terbuka.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Sungmin menatap darah segar yang mengalir dari sayatan panjang di lengan kiri bawah miliknya. Seakan belum puas, ia kembali memposisikan silet yang dipegangnya dan memperdalam sayatan tersebut.

Menyilet dirinya sendiri sudah menjadi hobinya sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Menghinanya kalau dia 'tidak normal'.

Toh tak ada yang peduli kan kalau ia tidak ada?

Hidupnya juga tak berarti lagi. Cepat atau lambat penyakit anemianya pasti akan berubah menjadi kanker darah dan berujung pada kematian.

Ia hanya membantu mempercepat proses itu saja.

Ia selalu membersihkan bekas darah di lantai kamar mandi hingga tidak tersisa, menghapus semua barang bukti, termasuk membuang silet yang ia pakai jauh-jauh dan memakai silet yang baru setiap harinya.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari. 

.

. 

_Rather, should I leave first?_

_Is letting you go something I do for you?_

_But forgive me_

_I can't do it_

_I can't forget you_

_Come back_

.

. 

Sudah tiga bulan lebih terjadi perang dingin antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Selama tiga bulan ini Sungmin menulis semua yang dirasakannya. Hidup tanpa orang yang dicintainya. Hidup di kehidupan dengan orang yang dicintainya membencinya kedalam buku 'jurnal' miliknya.

Ia telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk kembali 'berteman' atau sekedar 'memulai dari awal' dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

Kyuhyun selalu menghiraukannya seakan Sungmin hanya angin lalu.

Ia sudah tidak tahan. 

Dimana tombol '_reset_' yang selama ini ia cari? 

.

.

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_I'm looking at you, only you_

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_You, I can't forget you_

.

. 

"Hentikan Lee Sungmin! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Sungmin mencoba untuk kembali 'berteman' dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi kali ini respon yang ia dapatkan bukanlah yang seperti biasa. Kyuhyun membentaknya tepat di wajahnya sendiri.

"Keluar dari hidupku! Aku tidak ingin bertemu orang tidak normal sepertimu lagi! Enyahlah dari dunia ini!" umpat Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya menatap tajam kepada mata Sungmin yang melebar karena shock yang ia dapatkan.

"N-ne.. Aku mengerti K-kyuhyun-ssi. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi.. Mianhae," Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam kepada Kyuhyun sebelum kembali berdiri, menyampaikan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja yang ia cintai.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi..." 

.

. 

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_How am I to let go of the person who;s standing in front of me_

.

.

Jemari lentik Sungmin menggenggam erat kumpulan foto yang ada di kedua tangannya. Ia bernostalgia mengenang foto-foto lamanya bersama Kyuhyun, dongsaeng sekaligus namja satu-satunya yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Foto saat ia belum menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia juga kembali membaca jurnalnya hingga awal sampai akhir. Air mata menggenang di mata kelincinya, melihat begitu banyaknya cacat dalam hidupnya, melihat catatan demi catatan bagaimana ia selalu memuji segalanya yang ada di dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun.

Begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Begitu bodohnya dia hingga bisa jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya sendiri. Sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. _Selamanya._

Namja aegyo itu mengeluarkan kotak mewah dari laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mulus, mewah dan bercahaya. Kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana anggunnya pisau di genggaman Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua.. Aku hanya dapat berdoa kalau kalian semua juga memaafkanku. Jeongmal mianhae untuk segalanya," ujarnya pada keheningan.

Ia kembali menoleh untuk melihat foto-foto selama hidupnya yang berserakan di lantai. Saat bersama orang tuanya, Sungjin, dan orang-orang terdekat miliknya.

Ia tersenyum. Tatapannya seakan mengutarakan rasa maaf miliknya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kyu.. Akhirnya kutemukan juga _tombol 'reset'_ di dalam hidupku.." 

_JLEB!_

.

. 

_Press the reset_

_Press press the reset_

_._

_._

**END**

. 

Finally fanficion ini selesai. In love with Super Junior angsty and ballad songs recently and voila! Jadilah fanfiction ini!

Terinspirasi dari lagu Reset yang ternyata artinya sangat klik dengan rencana pembuatan fanfic oneshot. Maaf jika sedikit tertebak jalan ceritanya dan banyak typo. Karena author ngerjainnya jam 1 pagi sampe jam setengah 3, takut kalo idenya bakal terbang kalo tidur dulu -_-

Seharusnya sih author ngerjain My Idol!, tapi males... *plak* Mianhae karena belum sempat update My Idol! Seminggu ini penuh dengan UAS *nangis*

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
